Fireteam
Fireteam is the 7th Game Mode of Combat Arms, released on May 27 (the 5-27-09 Patch). It is Nexon America's "revamped" version of Korea's Campaign mode. There are currently two missions available to play: Desert Thunder, the prequel of Sand Hog and Cabin Fever, a follow-up to Overdose. Features *8-player cooperative gameplay *Battle against hordes of computer-controlled enemies *Experience an intense multi-staged military mission *Respawn teammates by reaching designated checkpoints *Three different difficulty settings: **Normal **Hard **Extreme *Replenish ammo and health in the field *Ammo boxes and medkits are dropped by fallen enemies *Yellow ammo packs do not replenish any machine gun or sniper rifle ammo * Yellow kits replenish primary ammo, Red kits replenish grenades, ammo, Medkits, and Specialist ammo, and Green kits replenish health. *Each game individually scored based on performance. Try to earn the highest score. *When everyone is dead, the game will wait for 10 seconds for anyone with Respawn Tokens before ending. Operation Order *Primary Objective: *Secondary Objective: *Mission Profile: Your Team *Up to 8 "highly" trained operatives. Gather up your best men for this mission. You’ll need them. Assigned Support *Radio for information and updates *A UAV is on-site for intelligence gathering support. Opposing Force *Depends on which map is selected. Desert Thunder For more, see Desert Thunder. Mission Objectives: "Mogadishu's military, the Sand Hog, is suspected of illegally supplying weapons to nearby countries and have been placed on the UAF's expulsion list. The local government has refused to take action until UAF headquarters provides concrete evidence. An infiltration team was sent in three days ago and signaled that they had obtained some vital Intel, but they failed to make it to the extraction point. They are believed to be captured or killed. Your mission is to infiltrate the mission area and gather the necessary Intel. If possible, find and rescue the infiltration team." Tips *Be careful of grenades, enemies will throw quite a few, some will drop grenades on death. *Assault rifles are probably the best weapons for this mode, as yellow kits drop frequently, which give assault rifle ammo. *You can rush the tank by using going up the road that the tank is on while using a knife (be sure to kill the NPC in the bus first). There are two places where you have to get to on the road where you are safe from the tank's fire. For the first one there will usually be a NPC waiting for you. Once you get to the bus the tank can't shoot you anymore with its cannon. *The tank has an open chamber in the back, exposing its inner workings. Shoot it enough times and the tank will be eliminated. *There is a cinematic scene featured if you beat a 3, 5 or 7 minute timer (depending on which difficulty is selected). In it, the team will rescue a captured member of the infiltration team who dies of unknown causes (although he touches his neck before falling over), who will give you the co-ordinates of the intel before dying. If you don't make it to the room on time, the hostage will die without telling you the co-ordinates, which can hinder your team in the town section. However, there is usually an UAV (small disk like object) hovering above the right target, so try to spot that in order to find out which target is right. *Beating Fireteam on "Hard" or "Extreme", you can unlock the enemy headgear, which are known as Shemaghs. Beating it on "Hard" will give you a white Shemagh, while beating it on "Extreme" will y ield a Royal Guard's black Shemagh. Both last one day and will be in storage until you activate it, like NX weapons. The Shemagh provides decent headshot protection 27% while the Elite Shemagh provides exceptional headshot protection of 32%. *You may see experienced players in the lobby before the game starts exclaim "No Gates" to the less experienced players. This means that inside the first building, no one should open the two objective gates on either side of the courtyard as they are optional to opening and aren't required for winning. Instead, one can shoot the boobytrap mine on the left side terrace (located by its trip laser) igniting a blast that destroys part of the upper terrace allowing players from the courtyard to make it to the upper floor without triggering the irritating extra guards from appearing when you open the gates. The Elite Soldiers in black still appear but can be easily defeated from a distance as they won't try to go down the stairs through the unopened gates. This strategy is extremely valid and useful on harder difficulties as the enemy pouring through the gates can easily overwhelm a not well organized team, but Nexon mentioned that this is an exploit, and you could be suspended or banned. * Use an assault rifle and shoot single shots at the heads of the npcs, just crouch and get headshots to preserve ammo. *If you have a gun with burst fire mode,you can use it to help save ammo or to be more accurate. Walkthroughs thumb|500px|right thumb|500px|right|Fireteam Tutorial 2 Here is a written walkthrough: How to Be Good In Fireteam Preliminary First of all, the first thing you need to know about fireteam is that just because your enemies are A.I.'s, doesn't mean that they are completely stupid (sure, sometimes they throw grenades when you are right next to them). The most important thing you need to have is good teammates. I would recommend that if you join a game full of noobs, and they' re playing extreme, then LEAVE! If you have a suppressor (including S1, because it actually just moves some recoil from up to side-to-side) detach it, its going to take more shots to kill an A.I. and since that computers know where you are even if you have a suppressor it is totally not needed. Take your time! It is extremely rare that you will fail because of running out of time. The most important thing you have to have to win is a good arsenal of weapons. I recommend L9+variants, Low recoil guns like M416 CQB, AK-103 w/ itech for reduced recoil. Now, if you're trying to show up your teammates with more points and win at the same time, use Shotguns. All shotguns are well suited for fireteam except for double barrel+variants obviously because you have to reload every 2 shots. The reason shotguns are good is because they shoot multiple bullets at the same time. For everyone of those that hits you get 15 pts. In extreme, you could get over 200 points just from 1 guy. I would not recommend machine guns except for the Mk .48 MOD 0 or the MG36. Because of the scope you can ensure that most of your shots hit at medium-long range rather than wasting 50 ammo on 1 guy. Health crates: now this might sound selfish, but its best for the team. when you see a health crate that's open to grab, you quickly check 3 things in this order: 1. your own hp, 2: the people next to you. If they have more hp than you then take the crate, if not, 3. check the leaderboard. The more experienced player (i.e. the one in 1st) would be better off with the health and finish the mission. The Walkthough: ' When you start, waste your grenade by throwing it somewhere with a bunch of enemies. You will most likely make it to the next part, therefore recovering your grenade. After you throw the nade, stick to the left side and use the Itech scope and shoot in a straight line. Aim for enemies that could be left or right. If you do this correctly, you should get at least a 9 combo including kills with the grenade. Open the doors to your right to clear the area. After you recover/respawn clear the guys on the floor and the scouts on the second floor, then shoot down the LEFT trip mines on the second floor. Activate the doors with the black soldiers (don't touch any gates) and use your nade. Sweep the doors to clear the area. After the wall explodes, you can either, 1. continue straight and clear the alley, but don't use your grenade. Or you can 2. Go clear the tank first. How to: get your grenade out(faster than knife) and wait until the tank fires, then sprint and jump to the left and take cover. Then after the tank shoots your cover, head to the tank and knife the tank cover until fire comes out, if you keep knifing, the tank will blow and you will die. instead, jump up on the bus and pistol the tank. Break the barbed wire, chuck your nade, and sprint back to the bus. Use the L9 (Sniper Rifle) or M416 (Assault Rifle) for good combos. Clear the area for YOUR LAST RESPAWN. It is in your best interest to conserve your health starting now. Now, if you reached the second spawn point in time, then it will tell you what site to go to. just look around the map for the upside down triangle with the letter in it. If you didn't reach it in time, then look up at the UAV (the object that looks like a UFO). Where it goes is where you go. Site A: The easiest one in my opinion. Go to the left and stay left. Try not to spawn too many soldiers by going down the middle. Again, i persist you to take down the RPG guys first. Go to the left, hide behind the concrete blocks and L9. Duck and reload. If you rush it, then you will get RPGed multiple times at the same time. Go in the building and extract. Careful of the enemies on the stairs. Site B: Go to the left and then down the middle alley. Clear the few soldiers there. Then you will spawn 9-10 soldiers and some will appear in the building. Hide behind the trash bins and M416/L9. Again crouch to reload. Clear the area in front, above and to the right of the trash bins. Then continue in the building underground. Clear the room then open the door on the left. Clear that then continue to the right where more soldiers will spawn. go straight into the room in front of you. Don'tll touch the doors to the right until you have extracted the info. After you extract, then continue up the stairs where more soldiers will spawn. Pain in the ass site. Site C: Go to the right go straight down the wide road. Clear the area there. Go straight and then left and you will see your extraction building. There will be a semi opened area on your left where soldiers will spawn. Clear and enter the building. The first building doesn't have the info, but clear it and continue in the alley and activate the second door, where the computer is. Extract and exit. Escape Area: It doesn't matter what site you got assigned, but except for site C, you will eventually see a alley with pillars. If you are C, then you will activate an explosion and soldiers will come. Clear the explosion or pillar area and then go straight, and activate the barbed wire. Throw your last grenade there and then run (speed hack) back to camp and L9/M416 them. There will be quite a few so take your time. After clear and finish. *The "No Gates" strategy has recently been deemed a "bannable glitch." Another Walkthrough I have my own walkthrough. First off, always have a good weapon.I recommend Assault Rifles, SMGs, Shotguns, and especially Machine Guns. Why? Machine guns carry a total of 200 bullets, while Assault Rifles have only a total of 120 bullets. Doesn't matter if you have to waste 50 bullets on one guy. Using the Machine gun can really gun down the Sand Hog (and using a minigun and rip apart the enemy). First, at the start, use your guns to kick some mother**ing ass. There are stacks of bricks, pillars, walls, and some metal scrap that can serve as a really good cover. Use your grenade if you have to. No matter what difficulty, you usually shouldn't die. If you do, it's okay. At the temple, kill the enemies and the people up on the second floor. If you are playing normal, feel free to touch the gates. The enemies are weak, so if someone opens it, don't blame them. just fight your way up. It's no sweat, unless it's hard or extreme. If some mother**ing noob opens the gates, vote and kick him ( I recommend you to keep an eye on the gates, just in case). Your team doesn't need noobs. ** them and move on. Shoot down the C4 mine on the LEFT. DO NOT SHOOT THE RIGHT!!!! Once you did it, get close to the doors and be ready. The royal guards are here. Use you nades and throw it. If you are lucky, you can score a 3-6 combo. After, get to the doors. If you are fast enough to get there, watch the cutscene. If not, it's too bad ( 'cause the guy's dead). About the tank, I say you do not charge head-on to tank. Did you really think that an ordinary UAF soldier can easily destroy a tank? To be on the safe side, go into the alleyway. Don't use your nade just yet. Save it. Once you cleared the alleyway, there will be a ledge. Do not go directly into the building. Get on the ledge and carefully approach the tank. It can't shoot you on the ledge, but if you drop, kiss your hard military butt goodbye. Once, you smashed the tank (doesn't matter if you shot or knife it), approach the barbed wire and rush back. Use your nade and throw. Then gun them down.... The last part: just follow the guy-on-top's walkthrough about A,B, and C. Now about planting the bomb, follow the top-person's walkthrough. I have a trivia for you. Did you know our bomb site is an entrance covered with metal while in Korean Combat Arms, it's a large entrance with 2 wooden doors? Ah well, good job. Cabin Fever ''For more, see Cabin Fever. '''Mission Objectives: ''"...Attention CAC... ...surrounded by infected... ...mutating into... ...need evac pronto! "As the above fragmentary radio message indicates, the situation with the NEMEXIS virus has begun to spiral out of control. After “liberating” a sample of the virus from an underground research center, fireteams are being hunted by hordes of deadly mutated victims of the virus. After taking refuge in an abandoned building near the facility, teams have found that they’re trapped inside by a cloud of deadly gas being released by infected corpses. Worse, the virus has continued to mutate, morphing some infected into deadly new forms. Rescue teams have been dispatched. Fireteams are advised to do what they must to survive until they arrive. Weapons are hot, stay alive! Tips *Explosives are NOT advised here. Unlike in Quarantine, they will do little or no damage. *Machine guns or weapons with heavy firepower/high ammo are recommended. There will be hordes of them. *There is a little basement outside the building to the right. You can hide there temporarily, at the cost of a few HP points. *If you find many in front of you,(which is common) start spray shooting. (spray shooting is where you shoot while moving the mouse around or left to right then right to left, but be careful of the ammo. Spray shooting drains a lot of ammo.) *If you can play with specialist or players who have aid-kits and Minigun, are very useful against the zombies. *Don't use all MGs, but you have to carry at least an AR because sometimes red ammo boxes aren't dropped for a long time while the white ammo boxes are more frequently dropped.. *You should have at least 3 weapons, 1 AR (the best is M416 CQB) and 2 MG (the best are MK48 and RPK) Trivia/Easter Eggs *Like Quarantine, Fireteam may have new maps based on areas within the CA Storyline. If Nexon decides to release these "Fireteam'd" maps in the future, they may give different rewards according to the specific map. *The NPC's in Desert Thunder can be heard exclaiming: "Today's your funeral!", "What deh", "Ouch! That hurts!", and "Man down! Man down!". They may also say, "You think you can survive this?" *The guards in Desert Thunder use both LAW's and RPG-7's! *Some players like to hack the NPC's of Fireteam, since they are such easy targets. Many times, NPCs can be seen dying randomly due to some hack or another. Sometimes, sections and cutscenes are skipped and shown prematurely as well. *The NPC Chat Menu has been changed slightly, so it resembles the one from the CA Teaser. It makes it seem like the player is talking on a computer or through a comlink instead of list lines of chat. *To prevent hacking in Fireteam, Nexon inserts "hidden" NPC's throughout the map that can only be killed with OPK hacks and the like. Therefore, the death of these NPC's allows Nexon to kick/ban hackers. Category:Game Modes